warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bloody Shadows/@comment-26285531-20151023044424/@comment-26285531-20151023232827
sorry for the random bold text lol - SIX~ I really like how you switched perspectives instead of keeping it in Shadow's point of view all the time. C: Cos it gets hard to think in anyone else's POV if you keep making it biased. Well done :P The way you wrapped up the chapter with Squirrelstar's difficult questions was also nice, in my opinions, because you get a feeling of the intensity of the situation and feel kind of tense in wait for the next chapter. I am really loving this :) SEVEN~ Ooh, so Gorse visits her as sort of like, a part from a dream come to life? Interesting. What I like the most was that instead of wasting time on Shadow's surprise to see Gorse, she instead pours out her thoughts to him. And they seem like they have some kind of twin telepathy (which btw,'' I do ''not share with my sister xD), which just indents on the closeness of Shadow and Gorse. I think a few of these chapters could have clarified on several events but I still understood what you were getting at. "Learn to forgive and forget. That's the key." Beautiful. EIGHT~ The story in the viewpoint of StarClan was excellent, it really made your story unique, as no one changes the POVs in the same way. Also did I mention, I like how you set this story kind of into the future? I would assume Squirrelstar to be past Squirrelflight. :P I think one of my fanfics did that also Great use of "difficult questions" here too, really really well done. This story is amazing. Shadow has some master skills at this ulterior business if she's to go this long without the Clan cats figuring out her identity and role in the murdering of the Clan cats. She's quite a crazy one. Which is why I like her. :^) NINE~ The building up to when Shadow admits her crimes to the Clans was really good. I got a good whiff of the rising tension in Chapter Nine. The voices in her head that caused all of the chaos in the first place was also really well written. This chapter also signifies, I think, just how much Shadow changed since the beginning, but yet how much she is still to learn. It really sends a message to all of us, I think, that change is always going to come no matter what you do to avoid it. The only thing you can do is learn to overcome the differences of the past and learn to adapt. TEN~ This was truly amazing, Sea. When she admits it, the outrage from the cats when she does, and the strange serenity of Squirrelstar even after Shadow admits it. But the "forgive and forget" rule obviously applies to the Clan leaders as well, as they forgave her. !!! *sniff* Shadow dies?? D: My eyes actually kind of watered at that part. Throughout the story the weight you put on the improvement of Shadow's character, the huge downfall when she lost her brother Gorse, everything in fact, really gave and incentive to appreciate how brave she'd been, and the risks she'd taken. That was the worst ending ever!! JK. xD :P I loved that the last think Shadow saw was two of her loved ones, Berry and Gorse, before passing to the "next world." This was probably one of the best written fanfics you've ever done. I real'ly enjoyed it. Oh, and for the authors note, I think the first thing you should be thinking of is a sequel, because this was so freaking good and I can't wait to see what happens after this. <3 :D